


Take That Off, What Are You? (All I've Ever Wanted)

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Helicarrier argument is mentioned, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Steve finds a way to make Tony blush.For MCU Kink Bingo square I2: Praise Kink





	Take That Off, What Are You? (All I've Ever Wanted)

“Good boy,” Steve offers casually, petting Tony's hair as he passes.

Tony bites off a moan, but Steve's supersoldier hearing picks up the aborted sound easily. When Steve turns back around to look at him quizzically, Tony looks pointedly away. There's a faint pink on his cheeks. 

“Tony? Did you say something?”

“Hmm? No, no, just thinking out loud.”

Steve stops himself from rolling his eyes. As much as Tony refuses to admit it, he's very … delicate. He can't be pushed too hard, or he'll just run out. Steve has to be careful with him. 

They've been dating for a couple months now, had sex for the first time two weeks ago – Steve, of course, having to endure all manner of jokes about Steve and sex and the repression of the 1940s – and they've both been glowing ever since. But this, this blush and moan, this is new. Tony always acts cool as a cucumber. Seeing him affected by something?

That is … intoxicating. And Steve wants more.

“You busy right now? Or do you...” but he trails off.

Tony shrugs, the blush receding. “I got time. You need something? How're the new boots working out for you, they should still have the same power as the old -”

“They're perfect,” Steve interrupts him. “You're brilliant.”

“Um. Well, of course I am,” scoffs Tony. “The only one who can keep up with me is Bruce!”

“No, that's not what I meant.” Steve tries again, “You're so considerate, always taking care of us. I just want you to know I appreciate you, and the time and effort you put into our team's relationship.”

Tony is giving him the strangest look, like he's not ready to accept this is happening. “Did you get hit on the head?” He goes for the insult, but he's looking a little flustered.

Steve needs to tread carefully. “No. I just really like you. I was wondering if … you wanted to go to bed?”

“Bed?” Tony pretends to gasp. “In the middle of the day? How decadent! I love it,” he declares, pushing Steve up against a wall and pinning him there with a kiss. 

Steve holds his face tenderly, because Tony's precious, but it's not a gentle kiss, all tongue and teeth, the desperate passion of being early on in a relationship. They stumble to Steve's bedroom and collapse onto the blanket. Steve grinds against him and groans, “You feel so good.”

“So do you,” Tony sighs, running his hands up Steve's arms, fondling all the muscle.

Steve moves to kiss Tony's neck, just low enough to be covered by a forward point collar. “My sweet, beautiful boy.”

Tony goes rock hard against his thigh, and Steve moves more securely against him. 

“Yes,” he murmurs against Tony's skin, unbuttoning Tony's shirt slowly. “So sweet and good to me.” Tony groans and rides Steve's thigh. “We got off to such a bad start, I was so cold to you, but you kept trying, you warmed me up, and I'm so, so happy you did. And I'm so proud of you,” he says, and Tony moans, low and sultry, and Steve chases it, “For turning your life around, for letting us all into your life, for giving so much and caring so much. So, so proud of you, my good boy.”

Tony gasps and jolts and comes, still tucked tight into his pants. 

“You feel so good beneath me, Tony.” 

Tony preens and rubs up against him. “Tell me again.”

Steve smiles tenderly, and he leans in close to whisper into this wonderful man's ear, “You're good, Tony. All I've ever wanted.”


End file.
